In the drilling and completion industry, flow and sand control are both important matters for a number of operations. Sometimes flow is for production while at other times flow can be related to a treatment operation like, for example, fracturing. Regardless of the particular operation it is generally the case that flow should be as unimpeded as possible while at the same time avoiding the entrainment of undesirable fluid or solid constituents. Various configurations therefore are used in the art to promote flow while restricting for example sand. Many of these work well but all have drawbacks leaving the industry in constant search for alternative configurations and means to accomplish the above noted goals more efficiently and/or more reliably. Accordingly, the art continues to well receive new ideas.